New surprises
by KJane00799
Summary: Set after Tangled Webb and after Harm's stint in the CIA. Harm is back in the Navy, but not really working at JAG anymore. Doesn't exactly seem like a H/M story at first, but I'll get there. I suck at summaries.
1. New assignments

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep Mac rolled over and slammed her fist down on the off button and rolled over groaning. 'God, yet another night of restless sleep and nightmares,' she thought. Slowly pushing the covers back and crawling out of bed, feeling the exhaustion weeks of sleepless nights have caused. Ever since she returned from Paraguay, she hadn't been able to get one good night's rest and her internal clock just keeps refusing to wake her up anymore. She got up and showered before getting ready for work.

* * *

Two hours later Mac heads inside the JAG office building to her office to drop off her stuff and grab a cup of coffee. On her way to the break room, Petty Officer Coates stops her and says, "Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you ASAP. Lt. Roberts and Commander Turner are already in there with him."

"Thanks Coates." Mac walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease Colonel. Have a seat," said the Admiral pointing to the only empty chair in the room. After she took a seat, he began. "Colonel, the Commander and you are going out to the Coral Sea. You are to be investigating an air mishap. The Lt. will be going with you on a separate assignment. He will be heading out later this afternoon and Turner and you will be heading out tomorrow morning. If you have finished your investigation within two weeks, you will be helping out the JAG office aboard the ship. After the two weeks are up, you have the option to either come back to Washington, or spend a week in California where the entire JAG office will be taking a week long vacation. Everyone was invited to join us, but it'll only be us lawyers, while everyone else will be doing their own vacation wherever." The Admiral paused to look at the shocked face of Mac as she had no idea and held in a chuckle. "If that's all, then dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir." The three left the office quietly.

The Admiral sat back and finally chuckled to himself and wondered if the plan would work. He decided he needed to let Lt. Simms, the Burnetts and Grandma Sarah know the plan was set into motion.

* * *

"Commander," said Mac as she followed Sturgis into his office. "Do you know what this is all about?"

"I have an idea Mac, but let's not worry about that. We have an investigation to prepare for."

"What is Bud doing that we couldn't do since we're already going out there?"

"I don't know Mac. I just know that he was specifically asked for his assignment."

At that moment, Bud poked his head in the doorway, "Sir, ma'am, I'm heading home now to pack. Our flight leaves at 1500 for San Diego if you need to reach me for anything, we'll land there at 1900 EST."

Mac looked at him curiously, "We, Bud?"

"Oh yes ma'am. Harriet, AJ and Jimmy are flying with me to San Diego. They're going to be staying there while we're out on the carrier."

"Why Bud?"

"Uh, nothing ma'am," said a startled Bud. "If that's all, I need to be going. I'll see you two tomorrow afternoon."

"Dismissed Lt."

"Aye, aye sir," said Bud as he turned around and walked out of the bullpen to the elevator.

Mac looked back at Sturgis curiously but decided to ignore for now and they worked on their plan and prepared to leave for three weeks all afternoon.

* * *

"Sir!" yelled Harriet and Bud at the sight of Commander Rabb waiting for them down at baggage claim.

Harm smiled at them and then picked up AJ as he barreled into his legs and looked down at the couple, "Hey guys. Have a nice flight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bud, Harriet, since you will be staying with my mom in our house, you better start calling me Harm."

"Yes, si…er Harm."

Harm just chuckled and shook his head. "Come on guys, I'm sure you're starved, I know I am." With that, they grabbed their luggage and headed to the car to head to La Jolla.


	2. Surprises for the Roberts

After Harm, Grandma Sarah, and his parents helped the Roberts get settled in, they all sat down for dinner. After the small chit chat, Bud couldn't hold in his curiousity anymore. "Sir, why did you request me to help you on whatever it is you're doing out here? And sir, what is it you're doing out here?"

Harm chuckled to himself quietly at how he knew he was going to surprise Bud with his offer. "First off Bud, it's Harm. And second off Bud, Keeter and I are out here working on a special project for the Navy. I needed you for... some legal skills that honestly, I don't have the time nor energy for. Can we wait for Keeter to get back from his date to discuss what's going on with you and your wife Bud?"

"Yes sir." Bud just looked at him curiously and shook his head and then went back to feeding Jimmy.

"Commander Keeter sir?" said Harriet looking curiously at Harm wondering what his Academy friend was doing here.

"Yes Harriet. He's helping out on this and right now, he's out on a date with yet another air head," chuckled Harm and Bud smiled still paying attention to his sons.

Harriet just looked at Harm wondering about the comment. Trish looked at the Roberts and said, "Have you met him before?"

Bud looked up, "Yes ma'am. I met him when the Comm... er... Harm rescued him in Iran and landed the F-117 aboard the carrier."

Harriet and Trish looked curiously at Harm their eyebrows raised questioningly. Harm blushed and muttered, "Thanks Bud," while Frank sat back and laughed while watching them.

"Why haven't we heard about this Harm?"

Bud looked apologetically at Harm as Harm finally looked up his face still red, "Uh well it was no big deal. Mac and I just went in and met him while he was in the prison. Then we got him out, took off into the desert where Keeter had landed the stealth. Bartered with some beadouins for the stealth, I left him and Mac out in the desert while I landed onboard the carrier and they came back aboard a couple of days later after we paid the beadouins their finder's fee. It was no big deal mom, really," said Harm while shooting Bud a glance that said don't say another word about this.

Trish and Harriet just looked astonished at Harm waiting for more details and just as they started to question him, Keeter walked in and slumped down into a chair at the table. Harm looked gratefully at Keeter and cleared his throat and said, "Keeter, this is Lt. Harriet Sims, you know Bud and their two sons Jimmy and AJ," said Harm pointing to each as he said their name, "and Harriet, this is Commander Keeter."

Keeter grinned at Bud, "Good to see you again Bud and nice to meet you ma'am," said Keeter as he hugged Harriet and shook Bud's hand.

"Please call me Harriet sir."

"Well then, I expect you two to call me Keeter then."

Harm rolled his eyes, "Yea right Keeter, they've known me for years and refuse to call me Harm."

Keeter just grinned and looked at Harm again, "You tell them yet?"

"No, I decided to wait for you to tell them."

"Ok, sounds good. Well why don't you get the dishes done for mom and Grams and I'll go change out of this suit and we can go out on the deck to talk."

"Ok. Meet you out there."

As Keeter went upstairs to change, Grams turned to Harriet, "I'll watch the boys with Trish and Frank so they won't disturb you guys."

"Thank you Mrs. Rabb."

Grandma Sarah looked at the Roberts, "Harriet and Bud, please call me Grams or Sarah. None of my friends call me Mrs. Rabb."

"Yes ma'am," smiled the Roberts.

Harm started cleaning up as his mom and Bud helped him. "Come on boys, let's go read a book or something and leave them to it."

Harriet smiled as she watched her sons eagerly follow the elderly lady and joined everyone in the kitchen to help clean up. Afterwards, Harm, Bud and Harriet met Keeter out on the deck.

"Ok, well I think I'm just going to get it all out now, and then we'll answer your questions."

"Yes sir."

"Ok. Keeter and I are out here working on a project for the F/A-22 Raptor. We are testing the Raptor's capabilities aboard an aircraft carrier." He paused and looked at Bud as he watched surprise fill the younger man's eyes.

"But sir, I thought that's only for the Air Force?"

"It is Bud, but the Pentagon is thinking of possibly using them aboard carriers as it won't be for at least another five years until the JSF is finished. Hell Bud, they haven't even finished testing the JSF's engines out at Arnold AFB. The engine is made up of so many damn components from so many different companies, it's hard for them to accomplish anything right now. However, we're not talking about the JSF for now. SECNAV wants something new...now. The Air Force has their sexy new, stealth, supersonic fighter and he wants some too. They probably won't get many, if even enough to make a real squadron, but we have two we're testing right now. SECDEF agreed to see what we could accomplish and go from there. If we can get clearance for the Raptors aboard the carriers, then they won't have to order as many JSFs for the Navy, saving millions, if not billions of dollars from the cost difference. Hell they'll save even more by not having to retrofit that stupid little ramp the JSF would require to put it in the air when it shot off the carrier. What we're doing, is testing how the jet withstands all of the harsh weather from being out on the carrier deck or hangar instead of the hangars the Air Force uses to protect their birds. We're also testing to see well it takes to carrier landings and take-offs." Harm paused for a moment to drink some of his water.

Bud looked kind of confused before asking, "But Sir, don't you have to have gone through Pax's test flight school to qualify to do any of this type of testing? I know Keeter has, but when did you sir?"

Harm just grinned, "Remember some of that stuff I did in the 'State Department' that I couldn't talk to you about?" After Bud nodded, he continued, "Let's just say I got a crash course in test flights and considering half the stuff I've done, it equals to have gone through the school."

Bud just smiled and Keeter whispered, "Yeah and that stunt over North Korea."

Harm shot him a look hoping Bud and Harriet didn't hear but unfortunately they did. "What stunt over North Korea?" asked Harriet as Bud was too shocked to say anything.

"Uhm nothing important Harriet, ask me again later... much, much later..." said Harm. Then he cleared his throat, "Anyways, well you know what we're doing, now I guess I need to tell you what I need you to do." Harm took another sip of his water.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, well while Keeter and I are flying, we need you to be on the carrier keeping a record of everything. We've been taping our missions and then having to go back and rewrite everything back up... well anyways, we're falling behind."

"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but couldn't you assign that to a petty officer or something?" asked Bud while blushing.

"Yes, I could, but then you'd have to go back and read over everything, where as this way, I figured you could kill two birds with one stone." Bud just looked at him in that deer in the headlights look and Harm smiled softly, "Bud, we need you here to help write all the legal bullshit that has to go with all of this. Make sure all of our procedures we write up are legal and verified by you, an acting lawyer."

"But sir, you are a lawyer!"

"Bud, I'm not an acting lawyer. I have practiced law in about a year now. I'm rusty and the higher ups think we needed someone who's actually currently practicing law. And besides Bud, we need your judgement to make sure what we're saying is sane," grinned Harm and gave Bud and Harriet a wink while they all laughed.

Keeter leaned over and slapped an arm over Harm's shoulder and grinned while looking at the Roberts, "Cuz you know how crazy and insane Harm and I can get." They all sat there and laughed at that for a while and told some stories about each other.

* * *

"Ok well Bud, before we all can go up to bed, there's something more we still need to talk to you about."

"Ok sir."

"Bud, I've talked this over with Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Boone and they both agree this makes sense."

"Admiral Boone, sir?"

"Yes Bud, he's overseeing this whole scheme." Bud just nodded his head and smiled. "Bud if you take what I'm about to offer you, it can be a career-maker for you. How would you llike to take this legal position on a permanent basis? It would get you out on a carrier so you can finish up your carrier duty."

"Sir? On a carrier for a full deployment?" asked Harriet while watching Bud closely knowing how hard it be on his body to be in that environment for 6 months at a time.

"No Harriet. Only for a couple weeks at a time, a month tops and very rarely."

"Where would we be stationed at sir? We just bought that house not that long ago and AJ is starting school a week after the vacation here sir."

"We're stationed out of Pax River. When we're in Washington, you would spend Monday, Tuesday and half of Wednesday at JAG headquarters. The rest of the week, you'd be out with us at Pax. So you can just keep the house and Harriet and the boys can stay where they are now and it'll be like you're just out on an investigation."

"JAG headquarters sir? Why would I be there if I'm under Admiral Boone's command?"

"Bud, even though you will be under Boone, Chegwidden said that it would be nice to still be able to have your help at headquarters. And that schedule I just told you is not set in stone, it'll just depend on what all is going on per week. Also, I agreed with the Admiral that the law takes precedence over what you'll be doing for me. You will find even when I'm out on the carriers, I still help out the JAGs aboard, just because of the caseloads of everyone. You won't be seeing the courtroom or investigating as much anymore Bud, but what I'll be having you doing will help your career. I'll need you to go to the Pentagon and when required, the Hill for meetings and conferences. You know the typical bull shit that goes along with this type of stuff, only you'll be more hands on than what you're used to, so you can start making friends there. Also Bud, as you know, to move up in the ranks, you need to take on more of a command position. I don't know if you've heard yet, but Tiner is coming back in a month and will be joining us here on our vacation. As you know, even if he went to headquarters or with us, he'd be learning about courtroom proceedings and learning how to be a proper lawyer. I'm going to be having him join us to help you and learn how to do your job and he'll be your responsibility when you're acting like a real lawyer," said Harm while throwing Bud and Harriet a wink and they all laughed some at that. "Only one small problem with all of this though Bud," said Harm quietly while looking at Bud with a kind of sad face that was scrunched up and Keeter looked away trying to not let the Roberts see his smile.

"Let me guess sir, I probably won't be cleared on the carriers because of my leg right?" said a very sad looking Bud before looking out at the ocean.

Harm looked at him for a minute before making his face straight and trying to hide his grin, "No Bud." At this Bud's head snapped back to Harm while Harriet's eyes widened in surprise. "The problem is that the post is for a lietenant commander... so you'll be getting your promotion tomorrow if you agree tonight to take the position." Both Harriet and Bud looked extremely shocked while Harm and Keeter just laughed at their faces. "Bud take the position. If you decide later on it's not for you, then you can go back to headquarters and keep the rank. Just give it a couple months." Harm watched as Harriet and Bud looked at one another. "Harriet, I've got an offer for you as well." He laughed out loud as both of the Robert's heads snapped around back to him again. "It would be the same sort of thing you did for the Admiral, just for me. All you have to do is set up travel arrangements, conferences, etc. I don't know anyone better than you to do it. It would even allow you to follow us with the boys wherever we went as long as it wasn't on a carrier." He sat back and watched them for a while as they talked quietly. "Harriet, I know AJ is starting school soon, but you can follow us when he doesn't have school and that way he can travel and be with us and have an experience not many kids get a chance to have. I also know how you wanted to cut back on your hours, so you can work whenever you want unless we have an emergency"

Harriet and Bud looked at each other and then smiled and said, "Sir, we'll take them."

Harm and Keeter grinned at them. "Ok well Harriet, there's nothing for you to do now and probably not for a while. As for you Lt. Commander," said Harm with a grin, "We have to be airborne by 0730, so I recommend we go to bed." They stood up and headed inside to go to bed. Harm pulled Harriet aside as Keeter helped Bud carry the kids upstairs to their rooms and said goodnight to Grams, Trish and Frank.

"Sir?"

Harm gave her a hug and stepped back to watch her. "Harriet, I know this may take some getting used to and everything, but we all sat down and thought this out. I'd been talking to Admiral Chegwidden about Bud's career for some time now and when we realized we needed someone for this, I thought it'd fit Bud perfectly."

"Yes sir. I know he's gonna love it."

Harm smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I knew he would and realized this would be right up his alley. Listen if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me ok?"

"Yes sir."

Harm hugged her again. "Harriet?"

"Sir?"

"I haven't mentioned this to Bud because I didn't know how you'd take this, but you know how he is about flying everything." He waited for her to nod before continuing, "Well, we have 2-seater Raptors..." he waited for understanding to fill her eyes. "And I was wondering if it'd be ok with you if I were to take him up sometime. Before you start worrying, we've already tested everything and we're going to retest everything again this week before I'd even think of taking him up. However, next week, the Admiral is going to be joining us out on the carrier and we'll be taking him up when we go out on the bombing range to do some live fire training and dog fight training. If you'd let him, we can take him up then and let him have some fun in it. I've already checked with his doctors and the flight surgeon and he's cleared for it. But anyways, I figured it'd be a nice surprise for him."

Harriet smiled and said, "Well sir, I have no doubt what his answer is, but it's ok with him, so it's up to him."

Harm just smiled at her, "Yeah we know what his answer is. As a matter of fact, that's how we're heading out to the carrier. Think he'll enjoy his congratulations ride?" he asked while grinning more broadly.

Harriet laughed loudly, "Yes sir, I'm sure he'll love it. I don't know how you'll ever be able to get him out of it."

He laughed and took her arm and lead her towards the stairs, "Come on, I'm tired. I think it's time for bed."

She smiled back, "Yes sir."

Harm shook his head and gave her his flyboy grin, "You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to break you of the habit of calling me sir."

"No sir you won't." With that they went upstairs to thier rooms.

* * *

Later...

"Harriet?"

"Yes Bud?" asked Harriet as she came out of the bathroom naked and climbed into bed with her husband.

Bud pulled her closer to him and asked, "What did the commander want?"

Harriet smiled and said, "Oh nothing honey," and before he could ask again, she kissed him hard making all thoughts escape his mind.


	3. Travels

0400 PST  
Burnett Residence - Harm's Room  
La Jolla, California

"Beep Beep Beep," Harm rolled over and slammed his fist down on the alarm button before groaning and climbing out of bed. He texted Bud's and Keeter's cellphones telling them to wake up before he to the bathroom to get a shower. After his shower, he went out on his private balcony over looking the ocean. He stood there for a while, just watching the waves come in while lost in thought. He jumped a little when he felt a calm, steadying hand on his shoulder. He smiled and said, "Good morning grams."

"Good morning Harm. You ok?"

He sighed, "Yeah..." and took a deep breath before turning to face his grandmother. "You're up kind of early aren't you grams? You ok?"

She laughed softly, "Harm, you forget how early I have to get up on the farm."

He smiled, "Yeah. Are you doing ok? Do you need any help on the farm? Does the roof need to be fixed again?"

"Harm, relax. Yes, I'm fine, the farm is fine, however, if you decided to come up sometime to take a look yourself for a couple of days, I wouldn't mind. Me, the animals and Mr. Becker across the road miss you." Grams winked at her grandson with a twinkle in her eye.

He laughed at her and rolled his eyes, "Yes Grams, I know. I miss you all too... well except for Mr. Becker... the mean old bastard."

Grams laughed and smacked his shoulder softly, "Don't roll your eyes at me young man. And he's not that mean... he just doesn't like you since took those boards he had out behind his barn to build your wings you used to attempt to fly when you jumped off the porch roof."

Harm laughed harder, "Well it wasn't like he was ever going to use them!"

Grams smiled and looped her arm around his, "Come on. You can escort an old woman downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

0800 EST  
Dulles Airport  
Washington D.C.

"US Airways Flight 6557 to San Diego, California will now start boarding regular class coach. Please have your tickets and ID out and ready. We thank you and hope you have a nice flight. We will now be boarding rows 22-18."

Mac turned and looked at Sturgis as she pulled out her ticket. "Did Coates get us next to each other?"

"Yeah, we're in row 9 with the emergency exit so it'll just be us on our side."

"Ok good. Have you heard anything from Bud?"

"Yeah, he said they landed fine last night and that they were about to eat dinner. They're heading out to the carrier at 0730 PST."

"They?" Mac questioned watching Sturgis' face for any knowledge of what was going on.

Sturgis just shrugged and heard their row being called. "Come on Mac, that's us." Mac nodded her head and led the way over to the gangway door. Sturgis cursed himself quietly for his slipup and knew he'd have to be more careful.

* * *

0530 PST  
San Diego NAS

Bud looked around curiously when the limo pulled up in front of 2 Raptors. "Sir, where's the helicopter that's going to take us out to the carrier?"

Harm grinned and looked at Harriet before answering, "We're not taking a helicopter Bud. Bud we're taking the Raptors out to the carrier."

"But sir, aren't the Raptors single seaters?"

"Yes Bud, but we've got these special two-seat trainers. Perfect for passengers." Harm turned and watched a Petty Officer walk across the tarmac towards the group. "Petty Officer, can you please take Lt. Roberts inside and get him fitted out in gear."

"Yes sir. Right this way Lt."

They were halfway across when Harm called out to Bud, "Lt.! Make sure it all fits properly!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

Harm just laughed at his curious look and turned back to everyone else. "Come on mister AJ, let's show you what a Raptor looks like. Come on Keeter, you can start making sure we're ready to go." With that, they turned around and headed over to the planes while Harm showed them the planes.

* * *

0630 PST

Harmed walked into the squadron ready room and smiled while watching the PO try out different helmets on Bud. "You doin' ok Bud?"

"Yes sir. Sir, normally wouldn't I just get something that's somewhat close to what I need?"

"Yes normally Bud. Harriet's given her permission for this." Harm smiled at Bud and winked at Harriet. "We need you to get probably geared up for instances like this where you'll head out with us in the jets." He smiled at Bud at headed into the locker room to finish changing into his flight gear. "Come in here when you're done Bud so I can go over some basics with you before we head out to the jets."

"Aye, aye sir."

* * *

0700 PST

Keeter was sitting with AJ in the cockpit of his plane while Harriet took pictures and Grams, Trish and Frank watched and smiled. Harm was busy showing Bud how the ejection seat worked. "Ok Bud, I think that's it. Why don't you go take some pictures with your son and wife. I've got to preflight."

"Ok sir."

* * *

0715 PST

"Ok guys. I guess we better say goodbye and get going," said Harm while walking closer to everyone.

After the goodbyes, they climbed up into the jets and took off. They did a pass over the group and waggled their wings goodbye and headed out towards the carrier.

* * *

1143 GMT  
USS Ronald Reagan  
About 200 miles off the coast of Honolulu, Hawaii

Harm, Keeter and Bud knocked on Admiral Boone's bulkhead door. "Enter! Take a seat wherever you can make one." After everyone was seated, he passed out Coke's. "Harm, have you made him the offer?"

"Yes sir." Boone turned to Boone and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd love to sir."

"Great! Well then, we need to head up to the bridge for your promotion ceremony soon. But before that, do you have any questions Lt.?"

"No sir. The commander was able to answer all of my questions on the way out."

"Good." With a mischevious look, he asked, "So how did you like your flight out here?"

Bud grinned and replied, "I loved it sir."

"Good. I hope the kids didn't play too much," said Boone while trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir. They behaved for the most part."

Harm and Keeter looked aghast before Harm replied, "Hey now! We only buzzed a few sailboats..."

"Sir, it was more like as many as you could spot," said Bud while grinning.

"Well then guys, I'm glad you had fun. Now lets go see Captain Ingles." He lead them up to the bridge and Harm had Skates come up to join them. After the ceremony, everyone went back to their quarters for some shut eye.

* * *

1500 GMT  
USS Ronald Reagan  
Harm & Keeter's quarters

Bud knocked on the door to the Commanders' quarters. When no one answered, he opened up the door and smiled when he heard both of them snoring. Bud yelled "Attention on deck!" and laughed when both fell out of bed and stood immediately at attention.

After they realized who it was in their room, the Commanders glared at him. "What do you need Bud that couldn't wait?"

"Sir, Commander Turner called me and said they're arriving in an hour on the evening COD."

Harm sighed and leaned back against the bunks. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Bud, bring Sturgis down to our ready room after they report in to Cpt. Ingles."

"Yes sir. What about Colonel McKenzie? If she comes, she comes." He turned and looked at Keeter. "I guess you'll go with Bud to meet them. Just please don't start with the stories... if we're gonna tell them, then we all should be there to defend ourselves... especially considering how you and Sturgis just LOVE to blame everything on me," said Harm while grinning and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna check out that six and see if it's the same as last time I saw it," said Keeter winking at Harm and Harm again just rolled his eyes.

Bud looked kind of shocked, "Sir?"

Keeter put on a serious face and turned to Bud, "Commander Turner Bud. You know bubblehead... bubblebutt..." Keeter waited for a minute and Bud's jaw dropped. Harm and Keeter started laughing hard.

"Bud, he did mean Mac."

"Oh... ok."

Harm prepared to leave for the showers and said on his way out, "Why don't we all just meet in the ready room in 30 minutes." With that he left the room.

Bud looked at Keeter and asked, "Sir, how do I know which one is your ready room?"

Keeter grinned, "The door has a poster of a dress-wearing Raptor imposed over an F-22 and the Raptor and whatever else comments the other squadrons have added to it." With that he left the room as well laughing.

* * *

1543 GMT  
Racy Raptors squadron room

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to go up on the deck with us?"

"No Bud. I'll see her soon enough I'm sure." Sighed Harm.

"Ok sir. We'll see you shortly." Bud and Keeter left to go up on the deck and wait for the COD. After they left, Harm sat down in his ready room chair and kicked it back while turning Top Gun back on.


	4. Coming aboard & surprise 2

1603 GMT  
Flight Deck  
USS Reagan

Bud and Keeter stood next to the island while they watched the COD land. They walked towards the rear entrance of the plane after it parked and waited for everyone to get off. They smiled and escorted them inside the island. Once Mac realized who was with Bud, she smiled big and gave Keeter a hug. After Sturgis shook his hand, she asked, "Keeter, what are you doing here?" as they started to pull off their flight helmets and jackets.

"Well Mac, this is an aircraft carrier, and I am a naval aviator," said Keeter while smiling mischeviously.

"I thought you were a test pilot?"

"I am." Mac raised an eyebrow at this and Keeter shrugged, "Don't ask."

Mac looked between Sturgis and Keeter,"Well well, this should be interesting. Two of the three troublemakers. Now all we need is Harm," said Mac while smiling and rolling her eyes. Sturgis and Keeter exchanged looks and Mac caught them. "What?"

"Um nothing ma'am," said Bud.

It was then that Mac noticed Bud's new rank. "Congratulations on the promotion Lt. Commander."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Yes Bud, you deserved it and congratulations. Come on, let's go check in with the Captain," said Sturgis while pausing to let Keeter lead them up to the bridge.

* * *

1623 GMT  
USS Reagan

After checking in with the Captain, they tried to get rid of Mac, but she insisted on following them. After the many curious glances at Mac, she finally had enough. "Ok, I want to know what is going on." She looked between the other three again as they came to a stop outside of a door with a Raptor in a dress superimposed over an F/A-22. She looked at the picture, then at Keeter and Sturgis again. "He's here, isn't he guys?"

"Who ma'am?" asked Keeter barely managing to keep a straight face while Bud and Sturgis looked elsewhere.

"Harm Keeter, he's here. He's inside this room isn't he?" she asked while opening up the door. They tried to stop her, but she stepped inside and stopped at the familiar sound of him snoring. She glared at them and spotted a football. She picked it up and threw it at the man sleeping at the front of the room. It hit him in the back of the head.

Harm jumped up and yelled, "What the fuck Keeter!" He turned around and paled at the sight of Mac standing there slightly amused. "Um, hello Colonel." He walked over to them and shot glares at the other three men. He shook Sturgis' hand, "Good to see you again pal."

"You too buddy."

Mac shook her head, "Do you think you three can behave?"

Harm looked at her and turned back to Sturgis and Keeter grinning, "No, I doubt we will." He turned around and walked into the kitchen area in the ready room. "You guys want any coffee?"

"No thanks Commander."

"No thank you buddy." He walked over to the counter that Harm was sitting at as he looked at a computer. "What you looking at there Harm?"

Harm looked at him, "Just looking at the schedule for tomorrow. Harm turned the laptop around for Sturgis to look at. "We're taking up the four Raptors tomorrow and doing simulated dog fights and basic testing. Mac, Keeter and Sturgis walked over as well and looked at the computer. Harm looked at Keeter, "We need to go down later and talk with our plane captains and see how our birds are doing." Harm looked at Mac's face for a minute before focusing on Sturgis. "We're carrier testing the F/A-22. Anything you hear or see is to not be repeated to anyone. You're not read in on this and it's a highly secretive project."

Sturgis looked slightly startled, "I thought that was the air force's baby?"

"It is. But we're trying to see if Navy can use it as well and save some money."

"Sounds like fun. Is that why Bud is working for you? To handle the legal issues?"

Harm smiles, "Catch on quick Sturgis, and yes that's why he's here. He's working for me now. Come on, let's go get some chow and we'll talk about his new promotion there."

* * *

They went up to the mess hall and sat down together. Keeter, Sturgis and Bud purposely sat so that Mac and Harm had to sit next to one another. Harm made sure to not touch her at all. After they finished eating and explained how Bud would be working for them, but also sometimes for JAG, Harm and Keeter took them down to the hangar to look at the Raptors. Harm talked to the plane captains while Keeter showed Sturgis and Mac the birds and Bud talked about their flight out that morning.

They then all went to their quarters for some shut eye.


	5. Playing

(AN1: I really do hate having to use to author notes, I would much rather have remembered to put everything in in the first place.)

(AN2: I know I didn't mention Mattie yet, but she is in the story. I like her and how she's changed Harm. It will all be explained later when Mac meets Mattie about the custody bullshit.)

(AN3: I know how they don't normally use Harm's musical abilities, but I am and I'm going to take it up a notch later along with his Annapolis buddies.)

0600 GMT  
USS Reagan  
Onboard Gym

Harm controlled his breathing as he worked out on the leg press. He was subtly rocking his head to the beat of some rock song Mattie put on a playlist for him on his iPod. He smiled at the irony as some of the songs played.

She had been watching him for a few minutes, watching how his muscles moved under his clothes. She smiled as she watched him "jam out". She quietly walked over to him.

He looked up as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled the earbuds out and continued the last two reps he had for his last set. "Why are you up so early?"

He stood up and wiped off his face with his towel. "Regular morning work out to start my day. We've got a hop at 0900. Keeter should be down here in a few." He took in her running shorts and a faded US Marines t-shirt. "You doing the regular too?"

"I don't know about regular, but yeah. It's harder to do this every morning since we're short personnel. I imagine it'll be even harder with Bud working for you now."

He led her over to the punching bags and started taking a few jabs at one. "Ya, but I think the Admiral is going to pull in some more lawyers." He looked over at the entrance to the gym area and grinned. "Hey Keeter! Did you finally decide to drag your ass outta bed this morning?"

Keeter walked over to them and started stretching. "Well, I know how you can't properly wake up without seeing my sexy face first thing." He turned to Mac and smiled at her, "Good morning Sarah."

Harm rolled his eyes and Mac smiled at them both, "Good morning Keeter. You two put on this show every morning?"

"No, normally we have company. Speaking of, Harm, where's the princesses?"

"Right here smart ass," said Commander Beth O'Neil and Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hawkes as they smacked Keeter upside his head.

Mac and Harm grinned as Keeter rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"G.P. wake up call."

Harm laughed and Keeter tried to seem mad. Mac looked at the other two woman, "G.P.?"

"General Purpose. Mattie came up with it."

"Who's Mattie?"

The two woman and Keeter looked at Harm, "Um, just a friend."

After an uncomfortable minute, Skates turned to Mac, "Ma'am, it's good to see you again."

"As you Skates." She turned to Commander O'Neil. She felt she knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place where. She stuck out her hand, "Since I can see they're not going to introduce us, I'm Colonel McKenzie."

Beth grinned, "We already met."

"Where?"

"Mac, it was the first time the two of us had a case with Manetti."

Mac looked slightly surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't remember." She looked slightly puzzled, "I thought you resigned your commission?"

"Oh I did, but Harm here talked me into coming back to help out. Said joining back up wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be and since we worked together a few times, he knew he could trust me."

Mac looked at Harm with an eyebrow raised, "Come on, the Intelligence pukes are off the treadmills."

As they were getting ready to begin running, everyone but Mac pulled out their iPods. "Uh, I forgot mine." Mac was going to use the fact she forgot hers in her sea bag as an excuse to get outta there. Unfortunately, Sturgis ruined her plans.

"Good morning everyone," said Sturgis as he walked over to the group.

"Hey buddy. You gonna join?"

"Ya, I met Beth on my way to the head and she said ya'll were here and said I should come too. When I was grabbing my iPod, I found Mac's in my bag as well." He handed Mac hers and started stretching out beside the only empty treadmill left.

"Thanks Sturgis." She turned to Harm and Keeter, "So how many are we doing squids?"

"Well normally we do 20, but we don't have time for it, so we're only gonna run 7." Mac raised an eyebrow at this and everyone put their earbuds in. Harm turned to Mac grinning broadly, "And Mac, these are 5 minute miles."

Mac only shook her head and they started their run.

* * *

0710 GMT  
USS Reagan  
Mess Hall

Harm, Keeter and Sturgis were waiting in line to get breakfast. Mac and Beth were sitting at a table holding it for the group and Skates had slipped off to the bathroom while they waited on the men to bring the food. Mac and Beth were chatting idly waiting for the food. Harm brought the tray of his and Beth's food over and sat down. "They didn't have any French Toast ready, so I got you your next favorite, a supreme omelet with bacon and toast." Mac watched them, slightly jealous at how close they seem to be. It just wasn't the same closeness he had with Skates. Harm stood up, "Shit, I forgot the jam. I'll be right back."

They watched him walk off before Mac turned to Beth. "You've about got him trained."

Beth grinned, "Yeah, almost, just need some more time."

Mac smiled slightly, "You two look good together."

Beth rolled her eyes realizing Mac still didn't understand. "Ha, we're not together."

Mac looked surprised. "Why? I mean he obviously cares a lot about you."

Beth grinned, "So? We're good friends and even if he did like me like that, it wouldn't work. And for the record, he doesn't, I'm just another sister to watch out for."

"What do you mean it wouldn't work?"

"Mac, if he were to ask me out to dinner as more than a friend, I'd have to decline, however, if you were to ask, I'd have to say hell yes."

Mac looked taken aback for a moment, "Wait you mean...?"

Beth grinned, "Yeah, don't ask, don't tell."

Mac finally understood what Harm and Manetti meant a couple of years ago finally and smiled friendly at Beth. It was with this new understandment that the rest of the group joined the two ladies at the table.

* * *

0800  
USS Reagan  
Ready Room

After everyone ate, the 4 pilots went to their rooms to change and get ready for their flights. Mac, Sturgis and Bud sat in chairs behind the 3 pilots while Harm and Admiral Boone gave the breifing. Afterwards, Harm stayed up front and was talking with the Admiral. Mac walked over to Skates and asked, "I thought you were a RIO? When did you become a pilot?"

"Well ma'am, I became a RIO after I washed out of pilot school. Hammer knew this and offered me a spot flying if I could finish the pilot program he and Keeter had to go through for the job. I passed, so I got the offer. And now here I am."

"Well congratulations Skates."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome." She watched Harm slip out of the room and head towards the gear area where they stored their flight gear. "If you'll excuse me." She followed Harm, missing the knowing grins on everyones faces as they watched her follow him.

* * *

Harm didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, he could smell her. He sighed deeply and relaxed his shoulders, but didn't turn around to face her. "What's up?"

Mac saw him purposely relax himself. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. She frowned slightly when she felt him tense up. "What can I cannot see how my best friend is doing?" He tensed up even more and her heart felt heavier.

He sighed and felt much better when she let go of him and sat down behind him. "Uh no, there's no problem with that, except that I don't see your best friend in here."

Mac felt the stung of his words and bit back bitterly, "You're right because a best friend wouldn't ignore me for months whenever I called and never returned them."

"Yeah well, my best friend would visit me when I'm sitting in fuckin' jail for a crime you should've known I didn't commit!" Mac visibly leaned back from him at the harshness in his voice and words. Harm took a deep breath. "Look ok, I think we barely know each other anymore." He turned around to face her, "Look you're going to be here for two weeks and unless you decide to run off with asshole spy, we'll spend another two at my mom's, so can we try to be civil?" After she nodded her head yes, he said, "Ok well, unless you want my ass and crotch in your face while I put on my gear, can you move down the bench some?"

She looked surprised and slightly embarrassed as she noticed she was sitting directly in front of him with his crotch in her face. She took a deep breath as she noticed close up how tight his flight suit was and how his g-suit caused his penis to be clearly outlined. She looked up at him with a mischevious glint in her eye, "I think 'little man' there is being squeezed pretty tightly behind all that gear."

Before he could respond, everyone else walked in the room, forcing her to move down the bench to allow the other pilots to put on their gear.

* * *

After gearing up, they all went up on the flight deck while the pilots checked over their planes. After they were finished, Bud and Sturgis headed up to the bridge, Mac headed up to PriFly to watch them taking off, remembering the stolen moment she had with Harm before they went on deck.

Flashback

Mac pulled Harm aside while everyone else left the ready room to head up to the deck. Harm looked questioningly at Mac. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." After he raised an eyebrow to this, she smiled softly at him. "I just didn't want you to go off again without saying it. Ya know, like how I did that one time and look what happened. Worst night of my life. Anyways, I'm rambling and I just di... mmph." She was stopped by Harm kissing her hard and pushing her against the wall. Before she knew it, he stopped, looked at her and then walked away heading upstairs.

End Flashback

Mac smiled softly, touching her lips while remembering the feel of his lips on hers. She loved Clay... well she knew she loved him at least as a friend, but she didn't know if she loved him as anything more. He was never able to make her feel the way Harm did when he kissed her. She let her hand fall back onto the rail and looked back down at Harm's plane.

Harm felt as if he was being watched. He saw the signal to rev up the engines to full afterburner. He did so and when he looked in his mirror to check that everything was working properly, he saw her standing up on PriFly. He waved at her and smiled when he saw her wave back.

She saw him waving at her and gave him a wave back before he turned his attention back to what was in front of him. She took a deep breath as she saw the plane shooter lunge forward along the deck and didn't release it until she saw his plane fly gracefully up into the clear blue yonder.

He pulled the flight stick back slightly pulling up to about 200 ft. and pulling out of afterburners, waiting for everyone else to join him on his wing. Beth on his left wing, Keeter to his right with Skates to Keeter's right. After checking in with Departure, he turned them back towards the ship at about 500 ft and they all waggled their wings, waving at the carrier.


	6. Trouble

AN4: Language warning! Harm's stint the CIA and having to deal with that bullshit has made him different, besides how Mattie has affected his life.

AN5: Certain people need to learn the difference between accept/except and affect/effect

Next Week

1325 GMT

USS Reagan near the DMZ in Korea

Flight deck

Mac stood on the flight deck with Sturgis waiting for the COD to land. She saw it coming around on final and smiled as she saw Harm and Keeter's jets do a quick flyby as they headed around before turning down leg. Mac and Sturgis met Admiral Chegwidden at the back of the Cod and came to attention and saluted him. The Admiral returned it, "At ease. Where's Commanders Rabb and Roberts?"

Mac grinned and pointed at the first jet coming in to land, "There is Commander Keeter and behind him are Harm and Bud sir."

The Admiral smiled, "So Bud finally got to go up then?"

"Yes, sir. They made sure the planes were good and ready for the extra passengers. Admiral Boone went up yesterday with Commander Keeter, but decided to wait on board for your arrival sir."

Admiral Chegwidden smiled. "Well, I'm going to go check in with Captain Ingles. I'll see you two in the ready room."

"Yes, sir," replied Mac and Sturgis.

With that, the Admiral headed inside the island. Mac turned to Sturgis, "Sturgis, I'm going to go ahead and go inside. I'll see you guys in a few."

Sturgis watched her for a minute. "You ok Mac? You've acting kind of funny this past week."

"Sturgis, I'm fine."

"Ok, well if you wanna talk to anyone, just let me know."

"Ok." Then Mac too headed inside and walked down to the ready room.

Sturgis watched Keeter taxi to his parking spot and then Harm coming in for a landing. As he saw Harm catch the third wire, Sturgis shook his head and muttered, "Buddy, what have you done now?"

* * *

20 minutes later

After spending the last twenty minutes signing the plane off to the crew chiefs and making sure they understood what needed to be done, Harm, Keeter and Bud, were finally heading down to the ready room. They walked in soaked in sweat, from both the hot afternoon sun and the adrenaline rush they got from dog fighting. Mac was sitting in a chair in the back of the room. She had been thinking about their kiss and wondering why he had never mentioned it. Of course she was also quietly cursing herself for not having the balls to bring it up herself. She watched as Harm was the last one in and he immediately pulled his arms out of his flight suit, tying the sleeves around his waist. Mac quietly admired his muscular arms and sexy ass. She couldn't help herself when Beth plopped down beside her in another chair and elbowed her in the ribs. They cat whistled at Harm simultaneously. Harm immediately turned around and blushed. Skates then came up behind him and pinched his ass, causing Harm to jump and yelp. Keeter, Sturgis and Bud laughed at the girls' antics. Harm scowled at the other men and walked up to the front of the room and plopped down into his chair.

He kicked back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He quietly sighed and tried to not think about kissing Mac. He noticed Sturgis turn towards the door and stiffen. He was on his feet before Sturgis called, "Admirals on deck!"

Everyone stood up at attention. Admirals Boone and Chegwidden went to the front of the room before Boone said, "At ease." He waited for Chegwidden to sit down next to Harm before saying, "Harm, you ready for the debrief?"

Harm stood up and waited for everyone to sit down in a chair. "The first dogfight…"

A couple of days later, Harm and Keeter were preparing the Admiral for his first flight. Mac grabbed Harm's arm and pulled him into the ready room for some privacy, as everyone else was in the gear area. Harm looked down at Mac surprised. "Ok? Now that you have me alone, what did you want?"

Mac grabbed Harm behind his neck and pulled him down and kissed him hard. Harm couldn't help but kiss her back. When they finally pulled apart, Harm asked, "Where did that come from?"

Mac smiled softly, "What I can't kiss you?"

"No, I was just wondering why you did it all of a sudden." He kissed her again and slowly pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Well, where does this leave us?"

At that moment, Bud popped his head into the room, "Ma'am, Mr. Webb is on the phone for you."

Mac turned to him, "Thanks, Bud." She went over to the phone and talked to Webb for a few minutes. Harm tried not to ease drop, but it was kind of hard. The more and more he heard of the one sided conversation, the more pissed off he became.

"Hey Clay."

"Hey Sarah."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How are you? Is Rabb behaving himself?"

Mac grinned, "Well Harm's behaving as best as he can be. So when do I get to see you again?"

"I don't know baby. You know I'm very jealous that you get to spend all that time there with him."

"Clay, there's nothing to be jealous of, Harm and I are just friends. That's it." She heard someone talking to Webb in the background.

"Baby, I have to go. I've got to go to a meeting. I'll see you soon, ok? I promise."

"Ok Clay. And I better get to see you soon."

"I love you Sarah."

"Love you too Clay. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, she hung up the phone and turned around just in time to see Harm storming back into the gear locker. She was pissed that he didn't hang around for them to talk. She followed him into the gear locker and heard him, Sturgis and Keeter talking in the back corner. She jumped when she heard a fist hit one of the lockers. She peaked around the corner of the lockers to see Beth grab a cold pack out of her locker and put it on Harm's hand.

"Alright everyone, lets go up to the flight deck and get this over with," said the Admiral leading the way out of the gear locker.

Mac grabbed Harm's arm before he could slip out of the room.

"What do you want Mac?"

"Why did you leave the room before we could talk? Running away again Hammer?"

"Why the fuck do you think I left?"

"I don't know, I'm not a damn mind reader!"

"Oh, so that whole conversation with spy asshole was just a show?"

"No!"

"Oh, ok, so you're trying to get in my pants, while still remaining with him?!"

Mac looked slightly shocked, but more pissed off. "I am NOT a whore!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Mac was too shocked to move or speak, he'd never talked like this to her before. "You kiss ME! Then as soon as he calls, you run off to go speak to the asshole and act like I'm not even there to listen! You want to know where the kisses leave us? NOWHERE! Not if you're going to string me along while you fuck around with that prick! I want absolutely nothing between us if you're going to stay with him!"

Mac finally came out of her shocked state and walked up to Harm. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him to shut him up, or punch him for the awful things he said. Instead she attempted to slap him, but Harm caught her wrist and turned around heading out of the room. He barely heard her whispered, "I fucking hate you," as he was walking so fast out of the room.

He stopped and turned around with fury in his eyes, which was hiding the pain he felt. "Good because I hate you for what you're trying to do to me. I hate how you think I'm so fucking stupid, that'd I never figure it out that you were just trying to fuck both Webb and me. I hate how you've had my fucking heart since the day we met. But most of all, I hate how he's turned you into a selfish, heartless, bitch." With that, he turned around and walked out the door. Mac could only stand there for a few minutes before she finally followed everyone else up to the flight deck.

* * *

USS Reagan  
Flight Deck

Mac stood back and watched Harm and Keeter prepare their jets for flight. Mac could see the tension in Harm's shoulders and back and that along with how hurt and pissed she still was, she decided to not attempt to talk to him. They could always just talk later.

Harm saw her come up on the deck and quietly snorted at her audacity and gall. When Bud looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head at the younger man. "All right, climb on up Bud, time for cockpit pre-flight checks."

"Yes, sir."

Harm walked over to Keeter and the Admiral. He shook both their hands. "I'll see you both up there."

"See ya Hammer."

Harm turned to the Admiral and had a mischevious glint in his eyes, "Sir, try to not eject yourself this time."

The Admiral smiled, "Yea, yea. I won't. I'll just keep my hands up on the rails, away from the handles. I don't want to go through that again unless I have to."

Harm grinned and walked back to his jet. He climbed inside and began his cockpit checks. He could feel Mac's eyes on his back, but didn't turn around. Bud waved to her and everyone else on the deck.

After the cockpit canopies were closed and the pilots started taxiing to the catapults, the group of friends walked to the ready room to watch a video. Once seated, Mac turned to Beth and Skates, "Why aren't you two flying?"

"Both of our jets are getting their computers upgraded right now," said Beth. She watched Mac for a few minutes. "You ok Mac?"

"Yeah. I dunno, I never really have liked Harm flying, especially not this close to hostile environments. You know how he is, he tends to find trouble."

Everyone laughed at that. Skates turned to the group, "I think everyone would agree that that's an understatement!"

Again everyone laughed, but Beth remained watching Mac. She had heard part of Harm and Mac's fight and was worried how much it was affecting them both. Mac because she had to deal with her now, and knew how Mac acted when Harm flew. Harm because she knew he'd have a hard time concentrating while running their fight through his brain.

Mac just sat there silently, thinking about everything that was said. It only made her more pissed off, wondering how in the hell he figured he had the right to say those things.

It was with these last thoughts, that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Same Time  
In the air near the DMZ

Harm and Keeter steered their jets toward the practice area. They were maybe only a couple of minutes away after having just refueled, when Harm noticed something on his radar screen. Harm radioed to the AWACS in the area. "Galaxy this is Superman 1. We have 4 unidentified blips on our radar. Can you confirm?"

"Roger sir. We were just about to radio you. We followed them out of North Korea. We don't know what their intentions are, but your previous orders are hereby cancelled. New orders are to intercept unknown aircraft and follow."

"Roger Galaxy. Previous orders cancelled. New orders, intercept." Harm sighed and pulled on his mask before radioing Bud, Keeter and the Admiral, "All right guys, you heard them. Masks on and hold on." They kicked in the afterburners and raced off to intercept.

* * *

USS Reagan

Mac was lost in thought, when the ready room phone started ringing. Beth went and answered the phone. Mac knew something bad was happening when she saw Beth's face pale. She got up and went over to the other woman and waited for her to get off the phone.

Once she hung up the phone, Beth turned to the group. "We need to get up to the bridge. Our infamous trouble maker is intercepting what seems to be 4 unknown aircraft that origined from North Korea."

Mac paled too and immediately headed out the door, up to the bridge.


	7. Dogfight and pain

Over the Pacific

Harm checked his radar and weapons systems. He looked in the overhead mirror at Bud, "Hey Bud, if we get into an engagement, I can handle everything up here, but I'll need you to help me keep an eye out for the Koreans and make sure none get on our six ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Bud." Harm wiped some sweat off his eyebrows and pulled down his visor. "Superman 1 to Superman 2."

"Superman 2."

"Keeter, I'll take the lead, combat spread. Admiral, make sure your mask is locked in place and help us watch our sixes sir."

"Roger Hammer." Keeter looked in his overhead mirror at the Admiral, "Tad bit bossy isn't he sir?"

The Admiral grinned, "Yeah, cocky little shit."

They both laughed at that as Keeter spread out into his combat position. Harm was carefully watching his radar as they came within 20 miles of the unknowns. What he saw surprised the hell out of him. "Keeter! It's NOT 4 aircraft! It's 8!" Harm switched back to the AWACS frequency, "The 4 unknowns have now become 8 Galaxy!"

"Roger Superman 1." The operator then contacted the Reagan, "Galaxy to McDonald. Superman 1 & 2 are intercepting 8 aircraft. Launch more aircraft or shall we call in the others already airborne for refueling before they head out to help?"

"McDonald to Galaxy. Direct already airborne aircraft to refuel and head to Superman 1 & 2 and we will launch the alert 5s. Either way, it'll be at least 20 minutes before they get help."

"Roger McDonald."

* * *

USS Reagan bridge

Mac and the others had just reached the bridge when they heard it was now 8 unknown aircraft that Harm, Bud, Keeter and the Admiral were headed after. All they could do was listen stunned and disbelieving.

Beth caught the Captain's attention. "Sir, if the airplanes attack the Raptors right away, they won't have 20 minutes. The fight will be over before the support even gets there!"

"I know Beth. You know who's up there. Harm's too damn stubborn to die and Keeter's just too stupid to give up. They'll be ok."

"What about Lt. Commander Roberts and Admiral Chegwidden?"

Captain Ingles face paled slightly, "Shit, I forgot they were up there too. Well at least they won't necessarily have to help, just watch their sixes. Harm and Keeter will take care of everything else." He then turned to Mac. "Well, it's at least a good thing you're already up here, we'll need your help with the ROEs."

"Sir, the Admiral, Commanders Roberts and Rabb all know them to a T. Plus Harm's flying, so it'll really be his judgement call and we know he won't fire unless absolutely necessary. I'm sure Harm is in the lead and Keeter has the Admiral in his back seat to keep him straight."

Ingles sighed slightly, "Well, at least it's them going after them instead of some trigger finger happy newbie."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Harm saw the unknowns dead ahead of them on the radar and could barely see specks in the sky marking their positions. "Heads up guys, head on pass. Get on their six immediately Keeter and we'll see how they wanna play after that."

"Roger."

30 seconds later, they passed the North Koreans head on. "Superman 1 to Galaxy. There's 4 North Korean Mig-29s and 4 Mig-23s."

"Roger Superman 1."

"Keeter, you stick to me. I don't know what they're wanting. We're gonna take one the 29s and see what they're game is."

"Roger Hammer." Keeter looked at the Admiral in the mirror. "Sir, we're in tail end Charlie position. I need you to watch our six for the other 7 airplanes we're not following."

Harm looked at Bud in his mirror, "Bud, watch out for the others."

As soon as the other 7 got in position behind them, they all locked onto Harm or Keeter.

"Superman 1 to Galaxy! They've locked onto us!"

"Roger Superman, help is on the way but it'll be about 18 minutes."

"Shit!" Harm cursed in the cockpit. "Roger Galaxy, ask them to hurry!" Harm looked at Bud again, "Bud hang on, it's gonna be close, but we'll make it."

"I know sir, or else Harriet will kill us both!"

Harm laughed but as soon as he did, he got a big surprise. "Keeter, they're shooting at us!"

"Roger Hammer!"

"Keeter, break up! We gotta take them on separately and see what we can do before they kill us."

"Roger, see ya Harm. Taking evasive maneuvers."

Harm groaned with the G's he pulled to get away from the missiles shot at him. "Superman 1 to Galaxy, they've engaged us. We're taking evasive maneuvers and engaging!"

"Roger Superman. Friendlies on their way."

* * *

10 Minutes later

Harm had managed to shoot down 2 Mig 23s and 2 Mig 29s. Keeter shot down the other 2 23s. Harm was following one 29 trying to get a missile lock and Keeter was on the other one. All of a sudden, Keeter yelled, "Harm, watch out!"

Harm had no time to react. The Mig he was following led him in front of the other one and as he passed by Keeter's Mig, that Mig shot bullets at Harm's jet. Harm saw a bunch of sparks as bullets entered the cockpit. He felt a searing pain in his left leg, both arms and back. Harm cursed loudly. "Bud, are you ok?"

"Yes sir. I didn't get hit, just some of the stuff back here. Are you ok sir? You took most of the bullets."

"Yeah I'm ok to make it back." Harm flexed his arm muscles feeling the searing pain. "Keeter, we're ok. Let's get these sons of bitches and then go home."

"Roger Hammer."

About 2 minutes later, they each got their last Migs.

"Superman 1 to Galaxy."

"Go ahead Superman 1."

"All bogies have been destroyed. My plane has been hit by bullets."

"Roger Superman. Head home."

"Roger Galaxy." Harm looked over at Keeter. "Come on Buddy, let's go home."

"Roger. You have the lead."

* * *

USS Reagan

Everyone in the bridge sighed after the tense dogfight was over. Beth grinned and turned to Captain Ingles. "Well sir, we now have two legal weenies that are Aces and an Admiral that has 3 kills."

The Captain grinned, "I'm sure that's what the Admiral had in mind when he came out here."

Everyone there laughed and were still laughing when after everyone else had landed, they saw the 2 Raptors come around to land.

* * *

"Keeter, since I've got battle damage, I want you to land first."

"Ok, see you on deck."

"Superman 1 to McDonald."

"Go ahead Hammer," said Captain Ingles picking up the mic.

"Sir, I've taken battle damage, so Keeter is going to land first."

"Roger. What's the extent of the damage?"

"Bullets sir. They came through the canopy. Commander Roberts is fine sir, but we'll still need the corpsman on deck."

Mac's face paled, knowing that he had to be hurting if he was calling for the corpsman. She felt bad because he'd once again gotten hurt and she didn't tell him good luck.

The Captain watched Mac for a few seconds. "Roger Harm. Are you ok to land son?"

"Yes sir. I'm good to land."

"Roger, see you on deck."

* * *

Later in sick bay

Mac sat in one of the visitor's chairs staring at the opposite wall. She kept seeing his near crash over and over in his head. After the last transmission to the bridge, Harm's pain became almost unbearable as his adrenaline ran down and fear began to sink it. He had a hard time controlling the plane and the very minute adjustments he had to make to keep the plane on the glide slope caused him more and more pain. Once he finally made it on the deck, she almost threw up at all of the blood in the cockpit and how pale his face was. They had to pull him out and carry him down here. Everyone followed him down here. The doctor had just come out to say that he was going to be fine, he'd just lost quite a bit of blood and that the only bullet left in Harm, he'd been able to pull out as it was near the surface and Harm had insisted. Harm had been shot twice in left arm. One grazed his arm and then grazed his leg before embedding itself in the cockpit floor. The other had been a through-through shot in his bicep, but it missed anything vital and didn't hit any bones. That bullet too embedded in the floor. He was shot once in right arm that went all the way through, but once again missed anything important. The bullet that directly hit his left leg went through his quad muscle and then down into the floor. The one that embedded in his back came close to his spinal cord and hit a bunch of vessels and veins in his back, but the ejection seat took most of the force and damage. She was grateful that was all he got, for there were many bullets all around where he'd been sitting. Bud had been very lucky too as not one came close to him except for maybe two that went into the computers sitting in front of him.

She looked up as Bud called her name and told her it was her turn to go see him. He looked so strange laying in the bed asleep. She didn't know why, but it always shocked her to see him like this given she'd seen him so many times in hospitals. Maybe it had to do with the fact everyone, including probably himself, that he was superman, invincible. Once again, today only proved that wasn't true.

She stayed with him for 20 minutes and then walked out of the Infirmary and headed to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

Harm had been awake. The only one that he allowed to know he was, was Beth and Skates, but he made them promise not to tell anyone else. He didn't want to do the debrief right then, he was in so much pain since he'd refused any pain medicine. He'd laid there and wondered what was going through Mac's mind as she sat beside him, holding his hand, watching him as he "slept". He didn't know and given their argument earlier, he probably didn't want to know, so he just kept letting her believe he was asleep.

When she finally did leave, he sat up knowing she was the last to visit him and figured it was safe. He heard her say something about going to her to sleep. He got up and pulled on the flight suit Beth had brought him and his boots before going out to talk to the corpsman to see when he could be released. He wanted out of there badly. He really didn't want to do the debrief, he was so tired, but knew it needed to be done and figured it'd be best if Mac wasn't there to hear everything.


	8. Aces, footballs and surprise 3

Raptor's Ready Room

When Harm finally managed to make his way down to his ready room, he saw that the Admiral, Bud and Keeter were passed out in ready room chairs. He smiled and spots Sturgis sitting at the counter on the laptop. He waves at Sturgis and sits down in his chair. Then he kicks it back and before he knows it, he's asleep. Sturgis grins at the picture of the four others sleeping in the ready room chairs. He puts in "The Hunt for the Red October" and takes a seat in one of the chairs himself. Before too long, he too is asleep.

It's this picture, about an hour later, that Skates, Beth, Captain Ingles and Boone walk into. They laugh quietly and decide to leave them alone for another couple hours.

* * *

An hour and half later

Mac wonders why there's no noise coming from the ready room as she stood outside the door. She knew Sturgis, Bud and Keeter were in there. After going by the infirmary, learning he had already been released, she'd walked to Harm's room, only to find out that he wasn't there either. She figured this was where he was, probably doing the debrief with every one else. That was why she wondered why it was so quiet in there. She knocked and then walked into the room. She was surprised, but couldn't help laugh when she saw everyone asleep in there. She shook her head and decided to use their laptop to check her e-mail.

She looked up a few minutes later when the door opened and in walked Beth and Skates. She smiled at both of them and the two women walked over to Mac. "Hey guys, what you two been doin?"

"We walked down to the hangar to see how Harm's plane is," said Beth looking at the sleeping officers.

"How is it? Can they repair it?"

"Yeah, they can fix it. It'll take some time though. They've already ordered the parts and cleaned up the blood out of the cockpit. They say it'll be ready for when it's time to leave in a few days."

"That's good, will Harm be able to fly?"

Beth laughed, "You know that doesn't matter. Either way, he's flying."

Mac laughed, "Yeah true." She turned her head as the door opened, to see who it was. "Attention on deck!"

Everyone, including those asleep, except Harm, snapped to attention. Admiral Boone laughed, "AJ, I do believe it's been a while since you've been woken up like that."

Chegwidden chuckled, "Yeah, it has been a while."

Boone smiled, "At ease." He looked around, "Where's Harm?"

Beth pointed to where he was asleep and snoring, "Can't you hear him sir?"

AJ smiled, "Wanna wake him up?"

"Yes sir!" Beth grinned and grabbed a nerf football from under the counter. She threw it at Harm and it hit him in the stomach.

Harm groaned and woke up, but didn't open his eyes. "Goddamnit Keeter!"

Keeter laughed, "It wasn't me buddy."

Beth grinned, "Hey sweetheart, it was me."

Harm rolled his eyes and sat up. "Commander, nice of you to join us finally."

Harm immediately snapped to. "At ease Harm, you're 2 minutes late anyways."

"Sorry sir. I'm just tired."

"Don't worry about it. You ready for the debrief?"

"Yes sir. I'll call down the intelligence puke."

Mac sat in the back of the room with Beth, Skates and Keeter. She was lost in thought about the events that were being discussed up at the front of the room. She intently watched the TV screen, which was showing the HUDs from the two planes. They were going over the events and discussing everything. Mac couldn't believe that Harm was now officially an ace. Well hell, even more incredible, Bud, since he was in the aircraft with Harm. Mac knew the old SecNAV would blow a gasket when he heard about all this. Especially since now a lawyer and an aviator who rarely practiced law anymore, were the first aces since the first gulf war. Then on top of that, a 2-star admiral, who also is a lawyer and former Seal, had 3 kills to his record along with Keeter. She shook her head in amusement. Her companions questioned her what was so funny and once she told them, they laughed too.

She quietly got lost in thoughts as she watched Harm during the debrief. She could tell that he was still in pain from his wounds. He still kept his left arm in a sling and was walking around stiffly. Knowing him, he probably refused any pain relievers besides basic IB profin. She noticed the debrief was beginning to wrap up. Sturgis, Beth and Skates grabbed Mac and pulled her closer up to the front of the room. Once they got up there, Harm finished and everyone else stood up as well. Both Mac and Harm looked confused at what was going on.

Admirals Boone and Chegwidden smiled at one another before Boone took the lead. "Rabb, you're out of uniform!"

"Sir?" Mac smiled as she realized what was happening. She knew he deserved it, but couldn't help being a little jealous.

"Yes, I do believe you are out of uniform Captain Rabb."

Harm smiled and looked at everyone. "Captain, please repeat after me."

After the oath was finished, Boone turned to the 3 women, "Ladies, wanna do the honors?"

The 3 of them grinned. Mac and Skates each took a side of Harm and Beth stood in front of him. They smirked at him as he looked slightly alarmed and confused. Then Beth grabbed Harm behind his head and yanked it down. Mac and Skates each kissed a cheek and Beth put on a good fake, long kiss to Harm's lips. Harm laughed against them, and Beth acted pissed and pushed him back.

"Fine! Be that way! But you can't get me in any trouble! They already know the plan!"

Harm grinned, "We'll see about that."

"Oh yeah, like they'll believe you over me." She batted her eyelashes and feigned innocense. "They know I'm a perfect little angel and would never misbehave."

Everyone laughed and once everyone quieted down, Harm suggested they go eat dinner. He got his revenge by picking Beth up and carrying her down the passageway. People stopped and watched laughing, some taking pictures, but no one helped out Beth. Mac heard Boone tell Chegwidden something about them playing around a lot and people got used to it. The group only shook their heads at the pilots' antics.


	9. Coming home

Later that week  
USS Reagan

Everyone was gathered in the ready room for the breifing on their flight back home. Mac couldn't help but watch Harm as he stood at the podium going through the basics and their flight plan. It was going to be Keeter and Sturgis, Skates and the Admiral and Beth and Bud, leaving Harm and Mac to fly together. Harm had taken Mac up yesterday, and as long as they were flying up high, Mac didn't get sick. She hated the takeoff and landing part because of how low to the sea they were. Mac had offered to fly with him after Bud said that he couldn't go up, he had a brief to write, which completely threw Harm for a loop when she offered. She was hoping to use their "alone" time in the jet to talk, but once Harm got in his zone, he wasn't having any of it, and she should have realized it and known that it wasn't the best place or time to talk about what had happened the other day. So Mac sat in the chair watching him, hating it when she saw him wince slightly in pain from moving or twisting too fast.

Beth and Skates were quietly talking while watching Mac watch Harm. "I think it's kind of cute," said Skates.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'd be upset if Allison got hurt like he did." They watched her for a couple of more minutes. "I wonder what happened the other day."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice how pissed off Harm was when he came up on the flight deck the day he and Keeter made those kills?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mac looked like she'd been crying or about to cry when she finally came up after him. Since then, they rarely talk to each other unless necessary. Whatever she did, he's extremely pissed and/or hurt from it."

"Bud said she'd received a phone call from a Mr. Webb. Do you think that's it?"

"Oh hell yes, that's gotta be it. I just wonder why it's made Harm this mad though."

"Who is Mr. Webb?"

"Webb is this asshole CIA agent, that Harm and Mac have done numerous missions for, practically every time, nearly getting themselves killed and having to salvage his mission cuz he's just a big ass screw up. Also, he's supposed to be dating Mac."

"Since when have they been dating? As far as I knew, after we crashed her wedding, she wasn't dating anyone."

"Remember talking about how he resigned his commision to go to Paraguay? And then signed up with the company?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mac was there on a mission with Webb. Harm kept having these nightmares about them getting killed, he just knew something was wrong. Well when he finally found out they were missing, he demanded to go down there. The Admiral wouldn't let him on SecNav's orders, so Harm resigned. Long story short, he got there in time, saved them both, he crashed yet another plane, Webb had to needle it out of him that he resigned his commission, Harm and Mac fought all the time, then just as they were coming home, she told him they'd NEVER work... oh and Harm saw Mac kiss Webb."

Skates just sat there stunned for a few minutes. "What the hell, did she not care he resigned for her?"

"She knew why he did, but he wouldn't tell her, so she got pissed and when they got back, started a relationship with Mr. Webb."

Skates shook her head, "Well that explains why he never wanted to talk about Mac."

"Yeah, but can you blame him?"

"Blame who?" Beth and Skates jumped up at the voice of Harm breaking into their conversation.

"No one you know sweetheart," said Beth while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh huh, you'll tell me later." Harm rolled his eyes. "Come on, time to gear up."

* * *

Later during the flight back home

Mac sat behind Harm, watching his face in the mirrors above his head. She could tell he was in his element in the air, he loved to be here. She could admit to herself, as long as they were flying straight with no huge sudden movements, she actually enjoyed it too. It was the g's that normally made her sick or seeing the ground rush past the window at +500mph.

Harm would watch Mac in his rearview mirror in between scanning the HUD and outside the plane. He could tell she was thinking about something and wondered what it was. Maybe she was thinking about him. He shook his head at the stupid thought, no she's probably thinking about Webb.

Mac saw him shake his head and was slightly worried, "Harm are you ok?"

He looked back at her, "Yeah, I'm good. You doin ok back there?"

"Yeah, it's nice up here today."

"Yeah..."

After the brief conversation, they each went back to their own thoughts, the silence only broken by the infrequent radio chatter with air traffic control.

* * *

San Diego NAS

Trish, Frank, Grams, Mattie, Harriet and the kids all stood together listening for the incoming flight of jets. Trish kept looking over to the dark corner of the hanger wondering who the man in the perfect suit and tie was and why he seemed to be watching them. Harriet noticed Trish glancing over at the man and told her that it was Mr. Webb.

Trish narrowed her eyes at him and turned her back to him. "What's he doing here? I thought no one told him where the vacation was going to be."

Harriet sighed, "Bud said he called and talk to the Colonel the other day and since he's here, I guess she told him where to find her."

Grams then stepped in, "Well, just because she told him where she was, doesn't mean she has to see him."

With that, the three women smiled mischeviously and began formulating another plan on how to get rid of the spook.


	10. Home

San Diego NAS

Harm smiled when he saw his family waiting for him as he taxied up to his parking spot on the tarmac. However, he cursed when he saw Spider standing in the shadows waiting for them. He was also pissed when he noticed how anxious it seemed Mac was to get out and see the spook. "Mac, hold your fuckin' horses. You can see your boy toy in just a few minutes!"

Mac stopped and watched Harm, slightly stunned at his harshness and wondering what he was talking about. She couldn't see who he was talking about.

Harm was fuming as he finished shutting down the engines and opened up the canopy and climbed down. However, he soon forgot his anger as he was bear hugged by Mattie.

Mac smiled as she saw Harm and Mattie's exchange and then hurried down herself glad to be back on tierra firma. Then she was surprised when Webb came up and gave her a huge kiss in front of everyone and tried to lead her away from everyone else. "Come on Sarah, I have reservations for us at a fancy seafood restaurant by the bay before we retire to our suite at the Hilton."

Trish then stepped in, "Mr. Webb, Sarah already has plans to come stay with us for the next couple of weeks. I'd offer you to stay with us, but we have no more spare bedrooms."

"Mrs. Burnett, I'm sure you could spare Sarah a few days while we catch up."

Mac turned to Webb, "Clay, but I've already promised to stay with them."

"But Sarah!"

"No Clay, you didn't discuss this with me before hand. Once again, you just presumed I'd drop everything. We can meet up for lunch tomorrow."

"Well how about I come with and we can share your room?"

Grams then stepped in and coughed loudly, "Young man, unless you two are married, I don't condone such things as that."

Harm laughed quietly in the background knowing Grams was making this up in hopes to get rid of the spy.

Trish turned to Mr. Webb, "Well I guess we could make room for one more at the dinner table if you'd like however."

Webb sighed, "Ok, Sarah and I will follow you to your house."

Trish grinned, "Sorry Mr. Webb, but we have some catching up to do with this Marine about my son. You'll have to follow us alone."

Harm just laughed and turned to everyone, "Ok guys, lets go get changed and then we can leave."

* * *

An hour later

After everyone had showered and changed out of the flight suits, everyone, save Mr. Webb, climbed into the SUV limo Trish had borrowed from Frank's company. Bud, Harriet and the kids sat up front by the drivers so they could talk. On the right sat the Admirals, Frank, Skates and Beth. On the left sat Sturgis, Harm, Mattie and Keeter. In the back sat Trish and Grams with Mac between them. Immediately, once they started the hour and a half drive to the Burnett house, Trish and Grams started grilling Mac about Harm. Trish was also formulating a plan on how to rid of Mr. Webb and texted Harriet to talk to the driver about the tail.

Harriet who was up front and could see out the back window to see Mr. Webb following them, turned to the driver and asked him to lose Mr. Webb. The driver complied and turned a few times and ran a red light before they finally lost the spook. Harm who had noticed the exchange between his mom and Harriet, laughed as he saw Webb pound on the stearing wheel as they lost him. Mattie looked to where her dad was looking and smiled up at Harm and Harm winked at her and returned to his conversation with his friends. He knew they hadn't completely lost him, but was happy to have for a least a short while.

* * *

Webb was furious and figured Rabb's mother and/or grandmother had a hand in losing him. He furiously punched in the phone numbers to his office to get directions to the Rabb residence. He swore that Rabb would pay for all the bullshit and trying to come between him and Sarah. He fingered the ring box inside his suit pocket. He knew he had to figure a way to get Sarah alone to ask her to marry him. Once he had his directions, he punched on the accelerator and took off towards Rabbs'.

* * *

Rabb residence

Trish had the whole bedroom layout pre-planned. Harm, Keeter and Sturgis already had their old rooms. They occupied the 2nd story South wing of the house. Harm's room was on the oceanfront corner, with Keeter and Sturgis in the two rooms across the hall. Trish put Mac in the room next to Harm's. Beth and Skates had the two rooms below Harm and Mac's rooms. Trish then put the Admirals and Mattie in their own rooms on the North wing, next to her and Frank's room. She put the Roberts' downstairs from them, with the children sharing a room next to Bud and Harriet.

After everyone was settled in, dinner was served. It was at this point as everyone was sitting down to eat, that Webb finally showed up. Mac had noticed that he wasn't following them anymore about halfway home, but figured he had business to take care and didn't worry about it. Webb came in still slightly pissed off, but was even more furious when he walked in the dining room to see Mac sitting next to Harm. Trish had most definately plotted this since they were in the middle of the table and Webb couldn't sit between them since it'd force everyone else to move around, so he took a seat at a corner between Trish and Grams.


End file.
